Is always still an offer?
by JoyfulPalmy
Summary: Kate has something important to tell Rick, but things happen and suddenly she finds herself fighting for her life. Rick's doing everything he can to find her and save them both, but will it be enough? M for later chapters, will contain some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett shook her head and rose up from her desk at the precinct. She had been writing reports all evening and was getting really tired. Luckily she'd be finished soon, it couldn't take more than half an hour before she could finally head home to bed. She walked down to the coffee machine and pulled out a cup to pour the coffee into. It may be just a little time left, but she was so tired now there was no way she would be able to stay awake long enough for her to finish the reports if she didn't get some caffeine into her system. She took her cup, now filled with hot and oh so deliciously smelling coffee, and went back to her desk. She glanced at the clock on her arm telling her that it was way past her working hours. No wonder there wasn't anyone left. And she should have been out of here much earlier too if she wasn't so distracted. But she'd been feeling so weird lately. No matter how much she slept she was still like a zombie during the day, and she was always hungry. Not that he food tasted good though, things had started to smell weird and really strong. She could get gag reflexes from just walking by a restaurant nowadays. And she didn't just get sick from food, no now she could start feeling sick from anything. Just climbing out of bed in the morning made her rush for the toilet... Just from getting up in the morning... She sat up straight, the realization dawning on her face. Oh god... no... she couldn't be! Could she?

She started to count the days, and then she counted them again. And again. She took out her phone and checked her calendar, just to be sure she didn't miss some dates in her head. But she hadn't. And deep inside she knew she hadn't. But she couldn't accept it yet. Not without proof. Solid proof. She was a cop after all, and those instincts went out of her job and into her personal life. It was just the way she was. She got up in a hurry, throwing her jacket over her shoulder as she practically ran to the elevator, not even looking back at the papers spread all over her desk or the hot coffee that was slowly starting to cool off. Now when she'd thought of this, she couldn't possibly get it out of her mind. She had to know right now, but she wasn't even sure what answer she wanted. Why would this happen now? _It's not a good time, we've only been together for a couple of months for gods sake! How could we be so reckless? _She kept thinking over and over again. But it wasn't really true. Sure, they'd only been together officially for a couple of months, but unofficially? Well, way longer than that at least. He'd been following her around for years and they both knew that that wasn't for any research.

She got into her car and turn the ignition key. Then her eyes fell on her clock again and she cursed silently under her breath. She'd totally forgotten about the time. What store would still be open now? Not any store she wanted to go to right now at least. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. What was she going to do? Go home? No way she would be able to sleep without knowing and then she'd look like hell tomorrow in front of everyone. And call Castle to tell him what was on her mind? Hell no, not until she was completely sure of what was going on with her. Maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe it was just some weird flu, and it would all be over in a couple of days. _Yeah, maybe. Keep telling yourself that Kate! _She groaned. Wasn't there anyone she could go to in the middle of the night to let this out of her chest? Was she really this lonely? Other, normal, people would just go over to their girlfriends house...

_Lanie!_ Her foot was on the gas pedal before she was even aware of it and she started making her way out of the garage. Why hadn't she thought of Lanie before? She may have to wake her up and she'd probably be a little grumpy but when Kate told her she was sure Lanie would listen to her. Hell, she may even have what Kate needed, her being a doctor and all... Suddenly Kate couldn't get there fast enough, and in a lot less time that it should've taken her she stood outside the ME's door knocking continuously until a very tired and irritated Lanie opened the door.

"Kate, what the he..." she started her sentence, but her voice died out as soon as she saw the look on her best friends face.

"What's wrong honey?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something" Kate answered in the most professional and feelingless face she could present at this point but her eyes betrayed her, flickering around in a very stressing kind of way.

"Of course sweetie" Lanie answered, still holding the worried look. Kate walked through the door, absentmindedly taking off her jacket and shoes. She then stood in the middle of the hallway, not sure of what to do next. Lanie caught her confusion.

"Just sit down on the couch and I'll go making us some coffee" she said and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Lanie but I'm good. I just made myself one minutes ago" Kate hastily added after she caught her friend's now not only worried, but shocking look on her face. That wasn't so strange though. After all, Kate was a really heavy coffee-drinker and come to think of it, she'd probably never turned down a refreshing cup of coffee before. Well, except that one time in a bar downtown, but that liquid could probably not even be called coffee. And she would probably have said yes today too, if it wasn't for the thought that had been occupying her mind for the last half an hour now. That thought brought her back to the subject she was her for and she swallowed heavily. Lanie shot her another worried look and made her way to the couch herself instead. Kate followed and sat down on a chair beside the couch, feeling that she would need the space, considering the talk that was soon to come. They sat there in silence for a moment, but soon Lanie ran out of patience.

"Kate, what is going on here? You showing up on my doorstep this late at night needing to talk and then sit quiet? Girl, can't you see I'm worrying my ass off over here? Tell me what's wrong _before_ you've driven me crazy!" Kate sighed a little.

"I'm sorry Lanie, it's just that... I don't really know where to start. Hell, I'm not even sure if what I'm thinking is true".

"Just get to the point Kate, we can take the backstory from there" Lanie answered, a little calmer this time. Kate looked down at her fingers, playing around with them in her knee. After a moment of silence she breathed in, worked up her courage and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Lanie I... I think I'm pregnant".

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews I've got guys, it's made me so happy! This is my first fanfic so I was/am quite nervous to how it will turn out. Therefore some more reviews would also be greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lanie I... I think I'm pregnant".<em>

There was a moment of silence and Kate bit her lip, flickering around with her eyes again. After a moment, Lanie regained her speaking ability again.

"Wow Kate, that's great! Wait... It is with Castle isn't it?"

"Of course it is Lanie, what do you think of me?"

"I just needed to cover my basis, that's all!" She smiled a little at Kate and then asked.

"It is a good thing though, right?" Kate bit her lip and looked away, not feeling sure what to say.

"I don't know. I mean, yes, I'd love to have a child and I'd love to have it with Rick but not know! I'm not ready. We've only been together a few months and..." Lanie put up her hand to silence her.

"Kate, just stop it. Both you and I know that you and Castle have been together for far longer than that. His whole partnership with you has been one giant date for gods sake! And besides, he would be thrilled to hear these news, so you can't put the problem on him. This is about you Kate. So why don't you tell me what the real problem is." They went silent for a moment, but when the silent stretched out, Lanie reached out for Kates hand and held it steadily.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Whatever it is, I won't judge. I'm your friend Kate, and you can let your guard down. You're safe here." Kate bit her lip again, looking away with eyes glistering with tears. She blinked them away, refusing to let them fall. She was Katherine Beckett for gods sake, and she didn't cry over emotions like this!

"I know Lanie, and I really appreciate it. It's just that... I don't know if I can. I've always been holding it in and I'm not sure I know how to do to get it out." She hadn't always been holding it in though. That wasn't true anymore because she'd had "The Talk" with Castle before they got together. Or talk wasn't the right word. Screaming would be closer. She still remembered every single second about that fight. The fight where he had told her everything. And most importantly, where _she_ had told _him_ everything.

She woke up from her thoughts when Lanie squeezed her hand firmly.

"Just start talking Kate, I think you'll find that the words will come to you easier than you think."

"Well I... I guess I'm scared." The word were out of her mouth before she could stop it and she hesitated, almost in chock from what she'd said. Had she just admitted to being scared? And not even scared of being shot or killed or anything like that, but scared of emotions? Another moment with Castle flew through her mind, a moment way earlier. It was back when they were working on her mothers murder and they'd had a fight in her apartment. Rick had told her how afraid she was of her emotions, a truth she wasn't ready to hear. She'd even told him that they were over when he said that, and here she was now, not only hearing it but saying it herself, out loud. She swallowed and tried to steady herself. There was no going back now, she knew that. The moment had come when she couldn't hide from her emotions anymore. She had to grow up.

"I'm scared I'm not enough. I'm scared of being a bad mother. I'm a cop and that's safe because I know how to be a cop. I've got no idea how to be a mother. Hell, I don't even know how to be a girlfriend. What if I let Rick down? What if I let our child down?" Her voice started to get a little hoarse from from all the tears that were pressing behind her eyelids and she swallowed again, trying to press back the tears just a little while longer.

"I just... I really wish my mother was here." She couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her face now, so she put her face in her hands and let the tears flow. Lanie got up from the couch and sat down on the floor next to Kate, stroking her back while she cried out the tension she'd had all night, and probably even longer than that.

When her violent sobs had calmed down Lanie moved so she sat right in front of her.

"Kate, look at me." When Kate didn't react she took away Kate's hands and put her own hands under Kate's chin, lifting her face, which was red and swollen from the tears, so that she came the same height as Lanie.

"Kate, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. Crying once in a while does not make you weak. It makes you stronger. And I'm here with you. I'm so sorry that your mother couldn't be here Kate, but from what you've told me about her I can tell you what she would have said. She would have been so proud and happy Kate, and she would have told you that you will be a great mom and a great girlfriend. You have told me yourself that she lived by the rule that life never delivers anything we can't handle. Believe in that. Being a girlfriend and a mother is not following some rules just to fit in the norm. It's being yourself. Do what your instincts tell you and you will work this out just fine Kate. You've got to trust me on this." Kate gave her a faint smile and lifted up her hand to wipe the rest of the tears away.

"I know you'll be here for me, Lanie. Thank you. I really needed this." Lanie smiled at her.

"Look, why don't you sleep here at my place tonight, and I'll drive you to your place tomorrow morning so you can change your clothes before work?"

"Thanks Lanie, that'd be really nice. Although we need to go to Castle's too, I forgot some work papers that I'll need tomorrow."

"Fine, we'll do that. Now let's get to sleep, I'm so tired my eyelids just can't hold open anymore." Kate laughed, a very hoarse laugh, but more freely than she'd laughed in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p>She turned the key and heard the familiar click from the door as it swung open. Kate stepped in to Castle's apartment and checked if there was anyone there, although she wasn't surprised that the apartment was empty. She'd already talked to Rick in the morning and knew he was on a meeting with his publisher, and Alexis was at school. Martha were probably at her acting studio by now. Living in this apartment on and off for nearly two months she knew quite a lot about the comings and goings and she already felt very at home here. She'd actually already considered selling her apartment and moving in here altogether, although she hadn't told Rick anything yet. Of course, if she really was pregnant that subject would be on the table pretty fast. That reminded her of one of the reasons to why she was there and she hurriedly took of her shoes and jacket, almost running to the bathroom with the newly bought package in her hand. Lanie had driven her to the pharmacy as soon as they opened so she could by the test. Then she had driven her over to Castle's place so she could pick up her things, but Kate couldn't wait all day for these results. She had to know now. She rushed into the bathroom and opened the package, reading the instructions.<p>

_Two minutes later..._

She sat on the toilet, clutching the test in her hand. Why did it take so long? She knew it had probably not gone many seconds but when she was this close, she could barely wait that long. Slowly a plus sign started to show, the bars growing stronger each second. She continued staring at it, not really getting through to what had just happened.

But then everything fell into place. She was pregnant. She was carrying a baby. Her baby. Richard Castles baby. The realization of that overwhelmed her and she had to drop the test and hold on the sink nearby so she wouldn't fall. Tears clouded her vision again, but this time it wasn't tears of sadness. It was tears of complete and utter joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry for a pretty late update. I've had a lot of things going on but now it's finally easter break! And thanks so much for all the alerts and favorites! It's really making me happy. Something that would make me really glad too would be some reviews. Pretty please? (A) Anyways, here's the chapter. Oh and the next chapter will be really, really dark, so the M-rating is seriously strong.

* * *

><p>The day went by as it usually did, not many changes there. She worked the case they had, gave orders to Ryan and Esposito, checked up on facts about the victim, conducted interviews and wrote on the murderboard. Castle were stuck in meetings which was somehow unusual, but still quite normal. She did all these things as she always did.<p>

Everything was the same, and yet nothing was. Her whole world had been turned around and over and over again during the day when that thought struck her she just couldn't hold back the smile that spread on her face. She was pregnant. Before, that word had meant nothing to her. Now? She was carrying a new life inside of her and sometimes she just had to look down on her belly where she knew the baby was. Nothing was visible of course. Actually, nothing had changed since yesterday, and she was extremely surprised by her own reaction. Sure, she had always loved kids, but wasn't it a little too early to feel all these motherly feelings she had? Fact is, she didn't really care. She already loved her child and how it should be she couldn't pay less attention to.

* * *

><p>The days went by and slowly she started to draw nearer to the earth from the cloud of happiness and euphoria she'd been floating on. Rick had had some trouble with the new Nikki Heat movie and had been forced to fly to L.A to sort it all out. Since the case they had had been a high profiler Kate couldn't go with him, which meant that she'd barely seen him since she found out she was pregnant, which also meant she hadn't told him yet. And honestly, she wasn't sure she was gonna tell him yet anyways. When her cloud of fluff had started to cease a growing worry had took place in her head instead. What if she had a miscarriage? She wasn't that far along, there was a big risk. She just didn't want Rick to have to go through the sorrow if she lost their baby. She knew she had to tell him soon of course, but she could wait a few days at least. The risk grew a little smaller each day right? That's what she told herself at least. Besides, he was still in L.A. She wouldn't tell him until he got back anyways.<p>

She woke up from her thoughts when Espo stopped by her desk to ask her if she wanted to come out on dinner with the rest of the gang. She smiled at him.

"That'd be really nice, I'll just wrap this up and then I'm coming. Where're we going anyways?"

"I'm just as clueless as you. It was Lanies idea. Ryan and I were thinking about going to the Old Haunt, but she thought it'd be nicer to go do something else than just drink for once in a while."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be done in a minute!" She went back to her work to finish it up. _Smooth, Lanie, _she thought.

They all had a really good time together and the evening flew by as fast as it often does when you have fun. It was late when they all got out of the diner and parted, each of them finding their way to their own place. No one noticed the shadow hiding in the alley. _No one ever did,_ the shadow thought. _But tonight, this is my party. And I'm gonna be rockin' it!_

* * *

><p>Kate walked down the street, feeling happy but oh so very, very tired. She barely noticed the people around her and stumbled over things more than once. <em>I need to get home to my bed right away<em>, she thought to herself. _Maybe I should take the shortcut. It's a dark and pretty abandoned street but if I walk really fast I'll be fine. _

She followed her shortcut and turned right, walking into a small alley, not a very long one but very dark. She usually didn't go here after the sun had set, but she was so tired all she could think about was getting home to rest. Which was why she didn't notice the shadow following her, sneaking up behind her. Her cop senses were drowned in her state of too little sleep, making her just walk casually until something hard hit the back of her head, making the pain sear through her skull. She could feel herself falling to the ground, hitting the pavement hard, and then everything went pitch black.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle picked up his luggage and started walking out of the airport. When he got out it was still night although dawn had begun to show, making the light glow a little dimmer and the sky, although still dark, show signs of caving in for the daylight to possess it. He breathed in the air of New York city again, realizing he had really missed his hometown even if he'd only been away for a week. He shouldn't even be back this early, the meetings were expected to last at least to weeks longer, but suddenly everything had been solved so nicely there wasn't really anything more to do. And Rick had not complained. The thought of being back in New York with his family had been too appealing to wait for, so he'd taken the first flight he could, even if that meant coming back at 4 am. The thought of being able to sleep in his own bed again made him hurry his footsteps a little. He stepped out to the side of the road, getting into the cab that was conveniently rolling up to him.<p>

On the whole way home he kept picturing himself getting up the stairs, unlocking the door and stepping into the house. He'd have to be very careful so he wouldn't wake anyone up, although that's what he really wanted to do. Alexis would be so mad at him if he did that though, so that was out of the question. But he would go into her room just to watch her sleep. That may sound creepy but it was one of his favorite things to do. To see her laying there, snoring peacefully with her red hair spread all over her pillow made him calm.

* * *

><p>The cab finally arrived to his door and he payed the cabdriver and went into the building, greeting the doorman politely as he walked past him. He walked up and into the apartment, and just as he had thought everyone was sound asleep. He went in to Alexis room to check on her, and found her just as he had pictured her only minutes ago. He walked up to her bedside, pulled some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead lightly, careful not to wake her up. He stood there for a minute, just watching his daughters innocent face and then he slowly went out of her room and continued to his own. <em>Maybe Kate is here tonight<em>, he thought with excitement. _She should be_. Nowadays she practically lived in Castle's loft and he had gotten used to her soft body warming him at night. The bed he'd slept in in his usual hotel room in L.A. were really soft and cozy, but without Kate in it it wasn't the same. It wasn't home.

He opened the door to his bedroom silently, only to find out the bed was made and completely empty. He muttered a little under his breath and went in, putting his luggage on the floor beside the drawer. Her lack of presence had robbed him of the little energy he had left and all he could think of was getting at least a few hours of sleep. _I wonder why she isn't here?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe she'd gone home for some alone time in her own apartment. Granted, she didn't even know I was coming home tonight. She's probably sound asleep in her own bed by now._ And with that reassuring thought he climbed into bed and was asleep in a blink. Little did he know that Kate wasn't in her apartment nor sleeping very well, and that there would be sometime before he saw her again. If he ever would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi guys! So... first I wanted to apologize for never being able to publish a new chapter in time. I know I said to some of you that I would be publishing one last tuesday, but that was before I realized that a needed to finish a physics essay and a swedish speech since I was going away a couple of days. But now I'm back and a new chapter is up. I just want to warn you that from now on the chapters won't be up as frequently as they have been (if you can call this frequently) since my schedule up until mid-june is craazy! So, now I won't bring up this matter again and bore you out. The chapters will come when they do. **

**Now to the other matter. I said when I put up chapter 3 that this would be a highly M-rated chapter. I've decided to move that to the next chapter since there was so much to be told before that. However, this is still an m-rating (I think, I'm not entirely sure where the line is drawn) so it's not a fluffy little piece. **

**Sorry for all this babbling, now let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p>She was floating around. No pain, nothing visible, just darkness. It was kinda nice actually. Nothing happened, she just continued to... well, exist in that darkness. After a while (which could have been minutes, hours, even days, she couldn't really tell) her impatience began to grow. <em>Where am I? What is this weird place? Am I dead? Do I still have my body? <em>

When that last thought came to her mind, she suddenly began to _feel_. The first thing she noticed was the feeling of the hard cemented floor under her. She tilted her head a little to get to a more comfortable position. Although the floor wasn't comfortable at all, it was at least better than the thing she felt next. Which was pain. A searing pain shot through the back of her head and she gasped in surprise of its sudden appearance. The pain made her eyelids fly open on their own accord and the first thing she saw was the ceiling, which was also made of something that at least looked like hard cement. She tried to move a little, which only caused that burning pain to shoot through her head again, making her bite her lip really hard so she wouldn't scream. It was a natural reflex for her, trying not to make a sound when she was hurt.

She decided to lay as still as possible so the the pain wouldn't get worse but tried to take in as much as possible in her paralyzed position. The room seemed to be some kind of a basement, but pretty empty. The only thing she could se from here was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and an old toilet. The bulb wasn't lit so the only light she had came from a little window placed near the ceiling on the opposite wall. Her hopes got a little higher until she realized that it was way too small and way too high up for her to ever get out that way. She looked over at the toilet again. She wasn't even sure if it would still work but she guessed that if she didn't get out of here anytime soon she'd have to find out. She shuddered a little. She was starting to get cold. And really, really tired. M_aybe if I just rest a little I'll be able to get up and make my way out of here_, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dad! When did you get home? Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?<p>

Richard Castle got a not so pleasant waking from Alexis as she rushed into his room at a way too early hour. He held up his hand to cover his eyes and blinked furiously against the sudden outburst of light that flooded into the room when the door flew open.

"I didn't want to wake you. How did you even know I was home?"

"Your jacket was back on the hanger, and your shoes stood in the middle of the hallway. And also, your phone was on my nightstand. Care to explain that?"

"Oh uhm..." He didn't have time to finish that sentence before Alexis hurriedly put a kiss on his forehead and gave him a quick hug.

"I really need to get to school now though, but your phone's already rung twice, so I suggest you get your lazy ass up anyways. Bye dad!" And she were gone. He heard the door slam and the apartment went quiet again. He groaned a little and turned around, putting his pillow over his head to cover from the light that was still seeping in through the door. He spent an entire fifteen minutes debating whether or not he should get back to sleep or get up. When his phone started ringing again he finally gave in though and slowly got up from his bed. He walked into Alexis room and picked up the phone. He frowned a little when he saw the caller-id. It was Espo calling, not Beckett. Was she mad at him or something? The thoughts went through his mind with the speed of lightning, causing a jolt of worry to root in his stomach. He answered the phone, his worry growing stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Hi Espo, how did you now I was b..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Esposito interrupted him.

"Beckett with you?" Castle frowned a little more.

"No, I just got back from LA and I haven't even spoken to her yet. Isn't she with you?"

"No, we've got a new case so I've called her all morning, but her phone's off. We thought maybe she'd crashed at your place, but she's probably at her own place instead and has forgot to turn on her phone." Castle didn't believe him for a second. He didn't even think Espo believed himself. That was simply not a thing Beckett would do. She would never ever miss work, never turn off her phone and never sleep this late. Or well, it was late for her at least.

"Castle? You there?" He was woken up from his thought by Espositos worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah... Uhm, I'm heading over to her place now!" He finished the call before Esposito could start protesting and rushed to his closet to change clothes. Within minutes he was out of the apartment and on his way to Beckett's place. His thoughts where whirling around in his mind. What could have happened to her to make her not answer like this? Was she hurt?

**Oh yes she was...**

* * *

><p>She finally woke up again, this time feeling a lot better and at the same time, a lot worse. Her head didn't have that burning pain when she moved anymore (at least not if she moved slowly) so she was actually able to pull herself up in a sitting position. With the lack of the burning pain, a lot of other less pleasant experiences were making their entrances though, making her almost wish for that other pain to return. Her head were throbbing constantly and when she dared to take a look at her body she regretted it instantly.<p>

It was a mess. Really. It looked like she had been dragged after a bus. She shuddered when she realized that that could actually be the case. She swallowed. Think positive Kate! She thought to herself. After some cleansing breaths, she looked back at her body and begun examining it. There where small cuts and bruises everywhere but that would heal itself. What she was more worried about was a long and nasty looking cut running along the outside of her calf. She steeled herself and then lifted her hands to get a better look at it. Luckily it wasn't that deep, but it was really dirty, as were all of her cuts. If she didn't get them cleaned as soon as possible they would get infected. And she did not want to face those consequences.

Her fear set some life into her body and she managed to stand up. With small steps she slowly managed to walk around the room, examining all possible exits. The only thing she could find was heavy metal door, which was locked, of course. That didn't keep her from dragging it though. The more times she yanked the handle, the more her desperation and despair grew. She couldn't think, she only acted. And when she couldn't do it anymore, she slowly sank down to the floor, her back against the wall. She put her head in her hands and just sat there. She didn't cry. She might've cried back in Lanie's apartment but that didn't mean she was a changed woman. She was still Kate, and Kate held her emotions inside. Besides, she was too dry to cry anyways. She hadn't had water in forever. That couldn't be good for her. Especially not when... _Oh my god THE BABY!_ She quickly put her hands to her stomach and pulled her shirt up. Or well, what was left of it. Her clothes were pretty much ripped in pieces, but it shielded her a little a least, so she'd left them on. She examined her stomach again, more closely this time. Luckily there didn't seem to be an major damages there. _If I actually was dragged, it must have been on my back_, she thought. Didn't mean the baby was still alive though. Now she was sick with worry. This might not be good for her, but for the baby? It was deadly. She needed to get out of there, now.

"Hi! Hi there sweetheart. Are you in there? You have to be in here, okay. I need you. I love you. So please stay strong honey, I'm gonna get you and me out of here. Just as long as you're still alive, we'll be good, okay?" She continued stroking her belly and talking. She knew it was stupid. She knew that the baby could be dead and even if it wasn't it wouldn't hear her nor understand her. But she did it anyway. It was completely irrational and Katherine Beckett still did it. _"Love does that to you"_. She could practically hear Rick say those words to her, because she knew he would if he'd been here. Thinking of Rick made it even harder not to cry. She wondered if he knew she was missing or if he was still in L.A. working, not knowing a thing. _I haven't even told him I'm pregnant._ Guilt swept over her as she continued stroking her belly and talking the her baby.

"You need to be okay sweetie, not only for me but for your dad too. You see, he doesn't even know you exist yet. But that's my fault, and I'm gonna tell him as soon as I get out of here. So just... stay in th..." The door burst open before she could finish her sentence and she flew back in surprise, but when she saw who the person was her face lit up with joy.

"You found me! Thank god, please take me out of here now!" His smile grew wider as hers slowly faded, and he gently closed the door.

"You wish."


End file.
